utilitarismoeticofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Críticas ao consequencialismo e ao utilitarismo
As críticas ao utilitarismo são baseadas em limitações da sua aplicabilidade, consequências aparentemente contraditórias aos princípios utilitários ou situações nas quais sua aplicação parece contradizer fortemente intuições morais. Podem se referir às teorias consequencialistas e utilitaristas em geral, ou apenas a variantes específicas. As respostas a críticas costumam ser variadas e controversas entre utilitaristas. =Críticas ao consequencialismo= A objeção da demanda excessiva As teorias consequencialistas são bastante exigentes em comparação a diversas teorias éticas pois determinam uma conduta que maximizará a utilidade dentre todas as condutas possíveis, não há supererogação ou liberdade para condutas alternativas (exceto se tiverem a mesma utilidade esperada), qualquer outra conduta deixaria de gerar utilidade desnecessariamente. Isto pode ser radicalmente diferente de condutas comuns em alguns casos, exigindo grandes esforços e sacrifícios por parte do agente. Falta de limites e direitos :Ver normas, deveres e direitos no utilitarismo. As éticas consequencialistas geralmente não se baseiam em direitos ou garantias, de maneira que em situações extremas a maximização da utilidade poderia implicar na violação de qualquer tipo de direito e norma social, como o caso de torturar um terrorista para se obter informações importantes ou o de sacrificar um paciente saudável para salvar diversos receptores de órgãos compatíveis no mesmo hospital (argumento do transplante) Foot, P. 1967. Abortion and the Doctrine of Double Effect, Oxford Review, 5: 28-41. ou ainda o de sacrificar involuntariamente alguém que iria sofrer muito pelo resto da vida. Sem um compromisso deontológico direitos só seriam garantidos circunstancialmente, à medida que não diminuíssem a utilidade dos demais, o que compromete seriamente a sua possibilidade. O indivíduo não teria seus direitos garantidos nem mesmo nas situações em que ele seria o único potencialmente prejudicado. Direitos e deveres podem ser vistos como valores instrumentais, que na média tendem a ter um efeito positivo, mas que devem ser violados em circunstâncias específicas. Em resposta a esta objeção, foram criadas algumas teorias tentando conciliar éticas consequencialistas com alguma forma de deontologia (éticas de dever). Como o utilitarismo de regra e o utilitarismo de dois níveis. Instrumentalização das pessoas No utilitarismo pessoas são ao mesmo tempo sujeitos e meios de utilidade, e em diversos tipos de circunstâncias sua função como meio pode prevalecer (por exemplo se a utilidade de muitas pessoas dependerem dela) em detrimento de seus interesses pessoais. Como em casos em que é necessário sacrificar a vida uma pessoa (mesmo inocente ou não envolvida) para salvar muitas outras (ver Trolley problem). Críticas à aplicação da teoria consequencialista Imprevisibilidade Uma objeção prática ao utilitarismo, e ao consequencialismo em geral, é que a condições reais são complexas e não-lineares e muitas vezes nos deparamos com situações imprevistas ou imprevisíveis, limitando fortemente nossa capacidade de atuar eticamente neste tipo de situação. Embora seja uma objeção prática, a imprevisibilidade traz uma limitação fundamental à possibilidade e eficácia de uma moral consequencialista. Entretanto, ela pode atenuada por meio de heurísticas e princípios de tomada de decisão sob risco (como o princípio da precaução) e valores instrumentais de valor social ou de valor esperado positivo como segurança, benefício, reversibilidade, etc. Impraticabilidade do cálculo utilitário O cálculo utilitário é bastante complexo teoricamente, e muitas vezes impraticável em situações práticas; e a estimação de felicidade e sofrimento, frequentemente seu elemento mais importante, só poderia ser feita intuitivamente, o que enfraquece substancialmente a certeza moral da eficácia de uma conduta utilitarista. Racionalização e auto-engano Uma dificuldade prática da conduta utilitarista são as tendências humanas de distorcer suas crenças a fim de justificar seus desejos. Desta maneira uma pessoa habilidosa poderia ser capaz de criar justificativas e situações hipotéticas que justificariam sua posição e decisões como sendo a mais utilitária em muitas situações que não são. =Críticas ao utilitarismo= Críticas ao utilitarismo universal Interesses pessoais e imparcialidade e a objeção da demanda excessiva O utilitarismo é criticado por ser exigente demais, requerendo que se invista imparcialmente seus recursos e esforços a todos os indivíduos a seu alcance, em oposição à posição mais comum de um egoísmo relativo, no qual os indivíduos dedicam seus recursos e esforços primariamente a si e a seus próximos (família, amigos e compatriotas). Alguns críticos consideram o utilitarismo como uma teoria auto-omissiva e auto-alienante por deslegitimizar a busca de interesses e valores pessoais. Falta de uma justificação rigorosa para a universalidade Ainda que o sofrimento e a felicidade sejam intrinsecamente negativos e positivos para o indivíduo que as experiencia, ele não precisa atribuir o mesmo valor às experiências de outros seres sencientes. A extrapolação a outras mentes é feita por empatia, que é contingente a capacidade e interesse do agente, ou por um princípio metafísico de considerar as experiências em si como intrinsecamente valiosas, independentemente dos sujeitos que as experiencia, que é uma ideia bastante disputada. Incomensurabilidade e caráter não extensivo da agregação Alguns autores defendem que variáveis subjetivos de cada sujeito não podem ser somadas linearmente e com o mesmo peso como propõe a teoria utilitarista. Amartya Sen critica o uso de uma soma, apontando que ela ignora a distinção entre indivíduos, e portanto também a distribuição da utilidade entre eles Sen’s Capability Approach - Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. A conclusão repugnante de Parfit A conclusão repugnante é o argumento formulado por Derek Parfit no seu livro Reasons and Persons, que afirma que, para qualquer população com uma utilidade média positiva, há uma outra população possível, muito maior, cuja utilidade total é maior mas cuja utilidade média é positiva mas muito menor. Concluindo que o máximo de utilidade de uma população é o estado de uma população muito grande na qual a utilidade média é positiva mas próxima de zero. Embora diversas propostas de solução tenham sido sugeridas, nenhuma é considerada muito satisfatória Arrhenius, Gustaf, Ryberg, Jesper and Tännsjö, Torbjörn, "The Repugnant Conclusion", The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (Fall 2010 Edition), Edward N. Zalta. O monstro de utilidade Locais, grupos ou mesmo indivíduos para os quais ações façam uma grande diferença de utilidade teriam alta prioridade utilitária e assim atrairiam grande parte da dedicação de agentes maximizando utilidade, podendo deixar outros locais, grupos e indivíduos negligenciados por serem menos eficientes em gerar utilidade. Distribuição de utilidade, sadismo, abuso e minorias Em diversas versões do utilitarismo, atos sádicos envolvendo extrair prazer do sofrimento de alguém seriam permissíveis e desejáveis na ausência de opções melhores, desde que a soma do prazer dos abusadores seja maior que o sofrimento da vítima, isto seria sempre possível se houver abusadores suficientes, como os casos de bullying e tourada. Grupos minoritários também poderiam ser sistematicamente explorados para atender a interesses de grupos majoritários, como na escravidão. Este problema é em parte derivado da insensibilidade do cálculo utilitário à forma como a utilidade está distribuída. Em resposta a isto foram propostos o prioritarismo, que considera o grau de sofrimento do beneficiário como um componente do cálculo utilitário, e o igualitarismo consequencialista, que considera a homogeneidade da distribuição positivamente no cálculo utilitário. Expulsão e ocupação Situações nas quais um ou mais indivíduos ocupam recursos (território, cargos, posições de poder, dinheiro, etc) que seriam mais utilitários sob domínio de outros indivíduos parecem demandar a expulsão e substituição de um grupo por outro, o que parece violar certas noções de justiça e direitos. Exemplos: colonização, golpes políticos, genocídio. Terrorismo e totalitarismo Com o objetivo de gerar um bem maior e na ausência de direitos e garantias, diversas formas de terrorismo e totalitarismo poderiam ser justificadas. Execução de indivíduos sofrendo ou causadores de sofrimento A execução de indivíduos em sofrimento crônico (por exemplo doenças degenerativas ou terminais, transtornos de humor) ou que causem sofrimento a outros (sociopatas) poderia ser utilitária, mesmo quando feita involuntariamente, o que também viola certas noções de direito. O mesmo argumento pode ser usado para justificar a destruição de áreas ambientais onde presumidamente a vida selvagem é sofrida. Críticas ao utilitarismo hedonista Justiça, liberdade, vida e outros valores Muitos filósofos criticam o utilitarismo por este não atribuir valor intrínseco a valores como justiça, liberdade, vida, verdade, autonomia, entre outros. Algumas versões do utilitarismo foram propostas considerando estes valores diretamente (especialmente justiça e liberdade). Outros utilitaristas dizem que estes valores são bons somente à medida que geram felicidade e previnem sofrimento, e que são tomados como valores independentes porque são julgados como benéficos na grande maioria das situações, embora sejam na verdade instrumentais. Limitações do bem-estar subjetivo Alguns filósofos como Amartya Sen criticaram o uso de um critério puramente subjetivo como um bom parâmetro de bem apontando que avaliações subjetivas são sujeitas a vieses, erros de julgamento e ignoram outros aspectos potencialmente importantes como saúde Sen’s Capability Approach - Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Relativismo cultural dos valores Alguns argumentam que sistemas absolutos de valores ignoram o caráter social dos valores, e que estes só fazem sentido num contexto social. Valores são relativos e dependentes de contingências sociais, e impor valores arbitrariamente a pessoas que não os tem como valor ou como norma moral não faria sentido. Empobrecimento da experiência subjetiva Há críticos que condenam o utilitarismo hedonista por ter uma concepção normatizadora, unidimensional e limitadora das experiências subjetivas, sendo esteticamente pobre por não valorizar a riqueza e variedade de outros tipos de experiência, incluindo as negativas como tristeza. Empobrecimento estético Na mesma linha do empobrecimento de experiências, argumenta-se que a diminuição do sofrimento no mundo, diminuiria também a quantidade de obras de arte explorando este domínio da experiência humana. Utilitaristas argumentam que a arte exploraria melhor as emoções humanas positivas. Impossibilidade da quantificação hedônica Alguns autores defendem que não é possível, em princípio ou na prática, estimar a quantidade de felicidade, prazer e sofrimento provocados por um ato. Ilusões, drogas e máquinas de experiência Se bem-estar e sofrimento são o único valor intrínseco, e se são simplesmente estados mentais subjetivos, uma maneira eficaz de manter as pessoas neste estado seria pelo meio de ilusões, drogas e máquinas de experiência (como no filme Matrix), alienando-as da realidade. Esta é uma crítica a diversos tipos de hedonismo. Prazer e sofrimento são instrumentais Prazer e sofrimento foram adventos da evolução que permitiram que os animais tivessem comportamentos mais adaptativos, neste sentido são instrumentais a adaptabilidade, e não deveriam ser tomados como tendo valor intrínseco. Teorias de valor baseados em relações são favoráveis a esta visão. Utilitronium shockwave O utilitarismo hedonista parece conduzir a um estado ótimo em que a matéria do universo é maximamente convertida em seres de máxima felicidade (utilitronium), gerando uma onda de matéria sendo convertida que se propagaria numa velocidade próxima a da luz, chamada de utilitronium shockwave (onda de choque de utilitronium). Alguns vêem este cenário como distópico. Críticas ao utilitarismo negativo O utilitarismo negativo propõe que o sofrimento seja minimizado, sem preocupação com a maximização da felicidade e outros valores. Ele tem a vantagem de evitar a conclusão repugnante de Parfit. A extinção dos seres sencientes A forma mais garantida de evitar sofrimento no universo é a extinção de todos os seres sencientes, e tomar precauções para que não voltem a evoluir. A maioria dos utilitaristas considera esta possibilidade altamente indesejável. O argumento do alfinete O argumento do alfinete propõe que não é intuitivamente razoável não trocar uma experiência extremamente positiva por uma picada de um alfinete. De maneira que ainda que se dê um peso maior ao sofrimento, há sempre uma equivalência que permite comparar quantidades de sofrimento e felicidade. Opiniões de pensadores famosos a respeito do utilitarismo Veja Opiniões de pensadores famosos sobre o utilitarismo. Saiba mais *Teorias, críticas e divergências *Vocabulário utilitarista Links externos Em inglês * Utilitarianism: Criticism and defense - Wikipedia: Críticas de filósofos famosos ao utilitarismo. * Deontological Ethics - Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy - Expõe diversas críticas ao utilitarismo e sua comparação com a ética deontológica * Demandingness by Bryan Tomasik - Discute a questão da demanda excessiva de um ponto de vista prático Referências Categoria:Utilitarismo